


postlude

by rolandtowen



Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death, Gen, Growing Old Together, M/M, Post-Canon, being buried together, but a peaceful death, i wrote this to make myself cry im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolandtowen/pseuds/rolandtowen
Summary: they grew up together.they grew old together.now, they're buried together.TW: past major character deaths
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115390
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	postlude

In a quiet, hidden garden of the Fire palace, there is a turtle duck pond.

Beside the pond are the Royal Mausoleums, which hold the ashes of all past Fire Lords. On a quiet day after the Battle for Republic City, a group of mournful Fire Sages open the mausoleum doors to hold one more.

They place the latest urn, glazed in scarlet and red, next to it’s twin that was painted a stunning blue, though the color has faded over the years.

“There,” the Elder Sage says. “Together again at last, my Lords.” He places their joint effigy between the urns and bows. He motions for the younger sages to come and read the story inscribed on the plaque.

**Here lie the Dragon of the East and the Wolf of the South**

**Fire Lords and Chieftains Zuko and Sokka**

**Friends of the Avatar and Restorers of Nations**

“Who were they?” one of the younger sages asks.

The Elder Sage sighs. “They were… kids. They were kids thrown into a war. No one expected them to survive, but they did, and they found each other. The grew up and grew old together. And this world is all the better for them. They were broken, and fixed each other—and in turn, the world.”

“Did you know them, Elder?”

“Not as well as my mother did.” The Elder sage lights the memorial candles outside the mausoleum. “She treated them like her own.” He produces a plate of sticky buns to set on the memorial. “I’m certain they’re all together in the Spirit World now, getting some well-earned rest.”

He motions for his apprentices to close the door to the mausoleum, and he bows one final time.

“Rest well, my Lords.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SORRY IF THIS MAKES U CRY IT MADE ME CRY TOO
> 
> HAVE GOOD DAY THANK <3


End file.
